This Time Imperfect
by Android raptor
Summary: (Very crappy 08th fic) Basicaly, what happens after the Apsaras incident. It sucks, belive me.


Hi, welcome to my sappy, crappy, one-shot fic. I know, the song really doesn't fit the fic, but who cares.  
  
Disclaimer: A.r. doesn't own 08th, its charas, or the song.  
  
This Time Imperfect  
  
I cannot leave here, I cannot stay  
Forever haunted, more than afraid  
  
A flash of light. That's all Ayna remembered when she awoke. Her memories slowly came back to her, about Shiro, the Apsaras, and her brother. She got up, from a pool of blood, and noticed Shiro in the wreckage next to her, but where one of his legs should be, there instead was just a puddle of blood. She tried to run to him, but pain slowed her. She finally reached him, and screamed.  
"Oh my God! Shiro! Please don't be dead. Wake up!" She screamed as she frantically tried to wake him. He began to stir, much to her relief, and opened his eyes.  
"Ayna," he said sluggishly "What...my leg!,"  
"Shiro, calm down, you'll just make the bleeding worse," She said reassuringly "Here," she tore off a piece of his shirt "I know a bit about medicine, now, let me bandage you,"  
"Oh, Ayna, I'm...I'm just so glad to see you again,"  
"Oh Shiro," She hugged him as she finished bandaging him.  
  
Asphyxiate on words I would say  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
There will be no angels gracing the lines  
Just these stark words I find  
  
But, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something. Blood. A trail of it. Nether hers nor Shiro's.  
"Shiro look, blood,"  
"You don't think it could be...his?"  
"It might," "but I'll follow it to see," With that, she began to follow the blood, convinced it would lead to her brother. She ran in pain, but she then saw a figure, struggling to stand. It was Ghinius.  
"Oh my God," She said as she put her arm around him. He immediately collapsed onto her. She walked with him back to Shiro.  
  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak  
I'd share with you could I only speak  
Just how much this hurts me  
I cannot stay here, I cannot leave  
Just like all I loved I'm make-believe  
  
"Anya, stand back," He said as he reached for his pistol, "how could he survive this," He aimed at Ghinius's chest.  
"Shiro, don't!" Ayna screamed.  
"Let me kill him, he's already hurt us enough,"  
"No," She said as she laid Ghinius down, "I still love him,"  
Ayna placed her delicate fingers on her brother's neck to check his pulse.He barely had one. But, he began to wake up.  
"Ayna," Ghinius spoke weakly, "You're, alive," He than began to cough violently, and there was blood on his hand when he stopped.  
  
Imagined heart, I disappear  
Seems no one will will appear here and make me real  
  
"He has an internal injury," Ayna though, "He won't last long," Ghinius began to lapse into unconsciousness. Blood began to run out the side of his mouth, and he breathed in short gasps. But then Ayna remembered Shiro. She laid him on piece of wreckage, and returned her attentions to her brother, who was very near death.  
"Ayna, why do you care for him, after all he's done," Shiro murmured.  
"Because he is my brother and a human being, and I love him," Ayna replied as she bandaged her brother. Night was falling, and the air was getting cold. Ayna struggled to find things to keep warm with, but she managed to find a few blankets, and wrapped Shiro and Ghinius in them.  
  
There are no flowers, no not this time  
There will be no angels gracing the lines  
Just these stark words I find  
  
Ayna curled up next to Shiro when she remembered Ghinius, alone, and cold. She went and got him, and and they all huddled for warmth. Slowly, she began to fall asleep...  
When she woke, it was the middle of the night, and she noticed that Ghinius didn't appear to be breathing. Panicked, she checked his pulse, and was relieved to find one.  
"Is he still alive?" Asked Shiro, awakened by the commotion.  
"Yes, just barely,"  
Ayna was awake the rest of the night, so worried about her brother. Almost all her life she was in constant fear of his death, due to his illness. He had been hospitalized more times than she could count, and she recalled how he would always rant about how he hated hospitals. But now, the end was near. She knew he wouldn't live much longer, but wanted to be with him till the end.  
  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak  
I'd share with you could I only speak  
Just how much this hurts me  
  
Morning had come, and Ghinius was still slightly alive. Shiro awoke to find Ayna nealing by him, stroking his blood-stained hair.  
"There, There, I'm here. Please, just live a little longer," Ayna murmured softly to Ghinius, as if he could here her. A tear fell from the corner of her eye, and at that instant, his arm shakily raised and he whiped away the tear.  
"I know," He said, barely above a whisper. Ayna burst into tears and hugged him. Shiro smiled for the first time since the incident, seeing that Ghinius appeared to be getting better. But then Ghinius began to cough blood again, and this time, Ayna cried in sorrow.  
  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams  
You don't care that it haunts me  
  
He continued to cough and gasp, trying to get air into his blood- filled lungs. He collapsed into his sister's arms, and tried to breath in final gasps.  
"Ghinius! Don't die, not now," Ayna cried.  
"Ayna...don't cry," He managed to choke out before closing his eyes for the final time.  
  
There are no flowers, no, not his time  
There will be no angels gracing the lines  
Just these stark words I find  
  
"Ayna, he's gone," Shiro told her.  
"He's still breathing," Ayna replied through sobs. Ghinius continued to breath for a few minutes, before his chest stilled forever.  
"No! Brother!" Ayna cried out in vain. Ayna held her brother's still body until it lost its warmth. She then laid him down, and began to bury him.  
"Shiro," She said after she finished, "will you pray for my brother,"  
"Yes Ayna,"  
  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak  
I'd share with you could I only speak  
Just how much this hurts me  
  
At that, she helped Shiro up, and the two walked together out of the mountain. As they walked, He said a small prayer for Ghinius.  
  
Just how much this hurts me  
Just how much you...  
  
Well, did it suck? Though so. Hey, if I get enough bad reviews, I'll take it down. Anyway, I'll take any reviews. Bye. 


End file.
